NightClan Challenges One-Shot
by Fire - aka Human Torch
Summary: Challenges and One-Shots for my Clan, NightClan. T because it's Warriors. (I won't be doing anymore, sorry)


**Finally Free From You**

Chasing the mouse, I ran through the forest. I felt, big, and strong. Like, a warrior. The mouse scent was strong where I was, I looked around the corner and saw it. A plump, juicy mouse. Seedpelt would be proud of me. A paw brought me back to the real world. It's my brother, Longkit.

"What do you want Longkit?"

"Have you forgotten? It's our apprentice ceremony!"

Right. I live in ShadowClan, and Brokenstar is our leader. When you are 3 moons old, you become an apprentice. I wonder who will get me. I'm the runt of the litter, so no one would want me. Even though I've been training secretly to get stronger, No one notices. I hope not Brokenstar. I hate him. I hope he dies some horrible way. Even though he's my father.

"Let's go!" He races out of the nursery, a trail of dust following. They should've named him Dustkit. It suits him.

I follow him out and feel my tail getting pulled back. A warm tongue rasps my head. "We need to get you cleaned up, Skykit." It's my mother, Seedpelt. She loves me while my father wants me to get stronger.

I hear a deep, loud voice calling from the Hightree. It's my father, which means it's my apprentice ceremony. I gather around it while my father speaks. I don't really listen, just drift off.

Something snaps back to my attention when I her my name. "…Skykit is ready to become an apprentice. She is now Skypaw, I will be her mentor." I feel like the world has come down crashing, in one second. My father, Brokenstar, is my mentor. Now every cat will expect me to be strong and be like my father, so will Brokenstar.

I walk up and touch noses to him. I hear a voice that runs a chill up my spine. "Respect me and maybe you'll be strong enough to fight for once." One of his threats to me. I back up afterwards and have time to see my brother while the clan is chanting our names. He got Blackfoot, one of Brokenstar's biggest supporters. He isn't deputy, he hasn't had an apprentice yet. But Brokenstar already broken the code and sent cats to their death, so why not break it again.

"Hey Longpaw. How are you?"

"Good." I could tell he was uneasy. He shared my thoughts about Brokenstar, but had to act supportive and excited to become apprentices around other cats, like me for our safety

"Hey…" I was cut off by Brokenstar, telling me we needed to go out to train. I also heard Blackfoot they were going out to see the territory. Great. I follow my father out the entrance. Oh how I hated him, so much hate. I wish he was dead, I wish he was dead, I wish-

I feel my claws sliding out, ready to fight. I jump on Brokenstar and he was saying something about the territory. "Why you-" I hear him getting cut off as I rip open his throat. There was a deep, long cut-hole in his throat and he collapsed to the ground. But he's got many lives. I see him waking up but then a blood gurgling replaced his words. I wounded him so bad that he was dying over and over again. I start to run towards my brother. I can't stay here, they'll know it's me. I smell his scent I know so well and run towards it

Skypaw, what are you-" He starts off but I close him off by my tail. We're alone, good

"Longpaw, I killed Brokenstar. For good. We need to get Seedpelt and get out of here." He just nods and follows me to camp. I run quickly behind the nursery and poke my head in the secret tunnel that leads to outside the camp. Nursing queens are allowed to stay in the nursery for three extra moons to help with the other kits and queens. "Seedpelt." I whisper softly.

"Skypaw? Longpaw?""

"Seedpelt, we need to leave"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later, let's go." She goes deeper into the nursery and comes back with Browntail, an expecting queen. We start to head for the other clans. Maybe RiverClan. We cross the Thunderpath safely and get to Fourtrees to go to RiverClan. In no time, we are at the river. I see some stepping stones so when I start to cross, a voice stops me

"Halt, who are you?" It's coming from across the river, which means its RiverClan.

"I am Seedpelt, and this is Brownnose, Skykit, and Longkit of ShadowClan." She's still thinks I'm a kit. I purr at the though.

"ShadowClan? What are you doing here?" "We would like to join RiverClan." "Ok. Come." He starts to help us get across.

Before it's my turn, I look behind me, looking at ShadowClan and thinking of my father. I am finally free from him, from ShadowClan, from the grasp of death

 **Hey Guys! This is my first NightClan Challenge! I hope you guys like it**

 **Peace out**

 **-Firehope2015**


End file.
